


Undisclosed Desires

by madamteatime



Series: Keep the Change [2]
Category: BoA (Musician), DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Changmin revisit a place full of memories and find an old friend in the process</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> A [Keep the Change](http://archiveofourown.org/works/767738/chapters/1439373) sidestory

Six years after they move into the Shim manor Yunho decides to take Changmin on a holiday.  
  
After much delay and changing his topic halfway through to a dissertation on supernatural rights and responsibilities Changmin has finally completed his PhD, and Yunho figures something more special than a party is in order. He’s watched Changmin stress out over finishing his thesis for almost a year and frankly he doesn’t know which of them is more glad it’s all over now.  
  
“A holiday?” Changmin blinks up at him. They’re in his study and he’s sitting at his desk while Yunho leans against it beside him. “What, just the two of us? Without Sora?”  
  
Yunho understands how he feels; they’ve never left Sora alone for longer than a day before. But some distance might be healthy, because at the rate they’re going they’re fast in danger of becoming the sort of helicopter parents who smother their kids and drive everyone around them insane.  
  
“Yes, just the two of us,” Yunho says firmly. “Don’t get me wrong, that girl is my whole world. But it’s been  _years_  since we went anywhere together.” He draws Changmin out of his chair and runs a hand over the lapels of his jacket, a slow smile curving his lips. “I miss having alone time with you,” Yunho purrs.  
  
Changmin laughs softly and leans closer until their foreheads touch and he can feel Yunho’s breath ghosting over his lips. “I do believe we had ‘alone time’ just last night. In fact you were so loud I was afraid we might not remain alone for long.”  
  
A blush fires Yunho’s face. He shoves Changmin. “You know what I mean. It’s not the same here – there’s always someone else around, always something we need to do. I want a holiday where we don’t need to worry about anything for a few days.”  
  
Changmin looks both tempted and hesitant. “But Sora. . .” he starts.  
  
“Sora has an army of maids and two very doting grandparents to care for her. She’ll be fine.”  
  
Changmin continues to look conflicted, chewing his lower lip for a second before eventually sighing. His expression clears and he smiles and nods. “Okay,” he says. “Let’s go on a holiday.”  
  
And so they make preparations to leave. Yunho refuses to tell Changmin where he’s taking him, just that it’s going to be cold there and so to make sure he packs warm. They decide a three-day trip should be enough, partly because neither of them can get more time off work but mostly because they can’t bear to be away from their daughter for any longer than that.  
  
Sora stands in the front hall and watches Yunho check his bags with wide eyes, her favorite ragdoll clutched in one hand.  
  
“Daddy, why can’t I go with you?” she asks.  
  
Yunho almost melts on the spot.  
  
“Oh, baby,” he sighs. He picks her up and smiles as her arms automatically go around his neck. “Your father’s been working very hard lately and he needs some time away from everything to relax and unwind. You want him to be relaxed, don’t you?”  
  
She nods vigorously. “Yes,” she says. “I understand.”  
  
“I know you do sweetheart.” Yunho kisses her and sets her back on her feet just as Changmin comes down the staircase toting his carry-on. Sora runs over to him and waits for him to set his bag down before gazing up at him expectantly. Changmin smiles and picks her up. They blink at each other for a moment, identical wide brown eyes, before Sora wraps her arms around his neck and curls into him.  
  
“Father, please come back very happy and relaxed. I know things can be very stressful for you sometimes,” she says, pronouncing ‘stressful’ with such careful diction it makes Changmin’s heart swell. He looks over her head and meets Yunho’s eye and Yunho knows they’re both about two seconds away from breaking down and just taking her with them. He steels himself and shakes his head. Changmin sighs.  
  
“I will baby.” He presses a kiss to her forehead and sets her down, crouching in front of her so they’re eye to eye. “Now, mind your grandparents while we’re gone. If your grandmother finds you playing dress-ups with her Winston pearls one more time I think she may just have a heart attack.”  
  
Sora’s eyes grow huge and innocent. “I’m sorry father. I won’t do it again.”  
  
Changmin’s lips twitch. Her expression is a perfect replica of Yunho’s when he’s caught doing something he shouldn’t be and filled with just as much cheekiness. He fusses with her clothes, smoothing down her dress and fixing the little bow in her hair. He even fixes her ragdoll’s dress and hair, which makes Sora giggle. Changmin gives her a lopsided grin.  
  
Yunho clears his throat from the door. His expression is a mix of love and exasperation as Changmin quickly gets to his feet and grabs his bag. His parents aren’t home, but Mrs Parks comes to the door to see them off and takes Sora’s hand as she waves goodbye. Yunho blows her a kiss as he loads the car.  
  
“Bye baby,” he says.  
  
“Bring me back a present daddy!” Sora says. Yunho laughs and nods as he gets behind the wheel. Changmin is already in the passenger seat. He slides his sunglasses on and rolls down the window.  
  
“Be good!” he calls as they back out of the driveway.  
  
After a while Changmin decides they need some driving music and rummages around in the glove compartment for the wire to connect his iPod. He comes away holding a tiny pink sock.  
  
“. . .Why is one of Sora’s baby socks in here?” he asks. Yunho glances over.  
  
“No idea. Put it back and pretend you saw nothing.”  
  
Changmin smooths it out on his knee instead. It’s so small and cute. A forlorn little smile curls his lips.  
  
“I miss Sora,” he says wistfully.  
  
“It’s been five minutes!”  
  
“Please, you were missing her two minutes after we left.”  
  
“I was not,” Yunho sniffs. Then under his breath he adds: “I missed her ten seconds after we left.”  
  
Changmin laughs and settles back against his seat. “We’re pathetic,” he declares.  
  
“You’re pathetic,” Yunho clarifies. “ _I_  am enjoying this bit of healthy separation.”  
  
“You crawled into bed with her last night and told her we’re the only men she’s ever going to be allowed to have in there. I don’t think she got it.”  
  
“. . .Okay fine I’m pathetic too.”  
  
Changmin grins and leans across to kiss his cheek.  
  
It’s almost nightfall by the time he realises where they’re going. He jerks upright from a light doze and shields his eyes against the glare of the sunset as Yunho makes a right turn off the highway.  
  
“Yunho,” Changmin starts. “Is this – ”  
  
Yunho smiles at him, soft and tender, and Changmin knows he’s right. He sits up and eagerly watches the valley come into view. The town spreads out at the foothills of the mountain, as small and sleepy as ever. They haven’t been back here in 6 years, ever since they moved in with Changmin’s parents. A strange, hot feeling squirms in Changmin’s chest, nostalgia mixed with a hint of regret. Sometimes he wonders what their lives would have been like had they stayed here; admittedly it wasn’t safe, and it’s not like they were unhappy where they were now, but the couple of months before they’d moved had been the happiest, most perfect days of his life.  
  
“We should bring Sora here one day,” he says softly. “She should know where she was born. She should know about the pack.”  
  
Yunho nods. “I want to wait till she’s old enough to really understand it all. I’m sure she’ll have questions eventually.”  
  
Changmin thinks Sora is already old enough to understand, but he doesn’t argue the point.  
  
The cottage that was their home for over a year looks exactly how they left it, down to the half-unlatched gate that Yunho had carelessly forgotten to close behind him. There’s a thin layer of dust over everything that makes Changmin sneeze as soon as they enter and they fling open the windows to air it out. Changmin almost steps on a squeaky baby toy on the floor in the kitchen and bends slowly to pick it up.  
  
It’s like time has stood still here, or has suddenly raced back 6 years to the day they packed their things and gave up this small corner of independence for the sake of their child. Changmin doesn’t resent his parents for it – their demands had been perfectly valid – but sometimes he resents the loss of his hard-won freedom.  
  
Then Yunho’s hand slips into his, and Changmin forgets every dark thought crowding his mind. He would give up anything for Yunho; his life, his liberty, his own happiness. Yunho leads him towards their old bedroom and Changmin trails his fingers over dust-stained memories. They change the sheets and open more windows, letting in cold dusk air.  
  
Finally, once they’ve deemed the house slightly more livable, they get their things from the car and unpack. Yunho extracts a punnet of strawberries from his bag with a grin.  
  
“I figured the strawberry patch would be just weeds by now,” he says. Changmin smirks and pulls a giant bottle of whipped cream out of  _his_  bag.  
  
“Well then, it’s lucky I brought this,” he says.  
  
“Ooo, naughty.”  
  
They light the fireplace and curl up on the rug in front of it. A breeze blows in from the open window, ruffling their hair and the threads of the rug. They douse the strawberries in whipped cream and slowly feed them to each other. Changmin wishes he’d thought to bring some champagne or wine with him too, but it’s not like he needs to get Yunho drunk in order to get him into bed. The drowsy heat in Yunho’s eyes and the light flush on his cheeks projects enough desire as it is. Changmin picks up a strawberry and presses it against Yunho’s mouth. His lips part and he sinks his fangs into it, eyes closing in bliss at the sweet taste. A bit of juice dribbles out of the corner of his mouth and Changmin catches it with his tongue, drawing a soft, happy little sound out of Yunho.  
  
They shift so Yunho is lying back against the rug with Changmin straddling him. He takes a bite out of the next strawberry and kisses Yunho, using his tongue to transfer the piece into his mouth. Whipped cream melts on his lips and Yunho licks it off, making hungry little moans in the back of his throat. Changmin presses him into the rug and kisses him wet and open-mouthed. He bites down on Yunho’s full lower lip and tugs it gently before pulling away.  
  
“Hey,” Changmin says softly. Yunho smiles up at him, flushed and happy. “This was a really nice idea. Thank you for bringing me here.”  
  
“I’m glad you like it,” Yunho says, sliding his hands under Changmin’s shirt and up his back. “Now kiss me, I didn’t whisk you away to the middle of nowhere just to talk.”  
  
Changmin laughs and dips his head to kiss him again. They melt into each other, all hot breath and roaming hands and rising need. It still amazes Changmin sometimes, the force of his desire for Yunho. He unbuttons Yunho’s shirt and buries his face in his neck, kissing and sucking lightly. He doesn’t bite him – not yet. Yunho curls both hands over his ass and pulls Changmin tighter against himself and they grind together with soft grunts. The rest of the strawberries lay forgotten on the table but Changmin grabs the whipped cream, squeezes some onto Yunho’s clavicles and licks and licks at him until Yunho is shuddering under him.  
  
“Want to – mm – take this to the bedroom?” Yunho manages. Changmin squeezes more cream onto the dip between his pectorals and licks it up, feeling Yunho jump and shudder under his tongue.  
  
“Or I could just take you right here,” he says.  
  
“Yeah but the last time we fucked here I got carpet burns,” Yunho wriggles under him and Changmin raises his head with a wry smile.  
  
“Alright, let’s go.”  
  
They clamber to their feet and stumble to the bedroom. Yunho pushes Changmin down on the bed and rises up on his knees to slide his own shirt off, his gaze hot and bright, a smirk playing across his lips. Changmin’s breath catches in his throat. He slides a foot up Yunho’s chest, toes wriggling against a nipple until Yunho makes a sound and pushes into him. Changmin sits up and takes the nipple between his teeth, tugging and licking until Yunho is panting, his magnificent chest rising and falling rapidly. He tugs at Changmin’s shirt and Changmin pulls away just long enough to fling it off before descending on the other nipple. He loves every inch of Yunho’s body, but that broad, pillowy chest is a particular weakness of his. Yunho’s breath hitches and Changmin glances up to see him biting his lip. He smiles and swipes his thumb over the stiff peak of his nipple.  
  
“You know, there’s nobody else around for miles,” Changmin says casually. “You can be as loud as you want.”  
  
A low, drawn-out moan escapes Yunho. Changmin dips his head lower, kissing his way down his torso. He gets to the scar on Yunho’s stomach and flattens his tongue against it and licks and kisses and lavishes it with reverence. Yunho quivers. He curls his fingers in Changmin’s hair and tugs his head up. When they kiss again it’s full of heat and fierce emotion and Changmin feels his throat tighten. He grabs Yunho’s hips and flips him onto the bed and climbs on top of him.  
  
His pants are fast becoming too tight for comfort and Changmin fumbles with his belt and zipper as Yunho bites his lip and gazes up at him, wide-eyed and with his hair falling into his face. He looks sexy and innocent all at the same time and it’s a lethal combination.  
  
“Changminnie,” he breathes. Changmin groans and divests them both of the rest of their clothes as fast as humanly possible. Their mouths crash against each other, clumsy with desperation and Yunho murmurs something that sounds like  _love you_  or  _get in me_  or some combination of the two.  
  
“Mm – need – stuff – ” Changmin manages in between kisses. They frot against each other and everything is so hard and hot and sweaty it makes his head spin. Yunho kisses him one more time, then tilts Changmin to the side and rolls out from under him. He rummages in the beside table drawer and after a few seconds emerges victorious with a tube of lube.  
  
Changmin eyes it suspiciously. “Does lube expire?” he asks. Yunho checks the tube, but there’s nothing written on it.  
  
“No idea. Try it and find out?”  
  
He crawls back towards Changmin, all smiles and sunshine and almost wriggling with eagerness and Changmin growls low in his throat and pounces on him.  
  
“I could eat you up,” he says into Yunho’s neck as Yunho giggles and squirms under him.  
  
“Mm, yes please.”  
  
“Oh, you’d like that?” Changmin scrapes his fangs across Yunho’s skin and feels him shiver under him. “You want me to sink my teeth in you and suck your sweet nectar out? You know there’s nothing in this world that tastes better than your blood.”  
  
Yunho sighs and arches up, his hands clenching on Changmin’s shoulders. “ _Yes_. Oh god do it Changmin, I want it, I want you to feed on me – ”  
  
“Soon,” Changmin breathes. “Soon. Now get on your hands and knees for me.”  
  
Yunho scrambles to obey. Changmin runs a hand down his back, admiring the broad, smooth stretch of skin, and Yunho purrs and arches into his touch. Changmin’s hand drops lower, caressing his ass, and Yunho makes a fervent sound and pushes back against him. He’s always so eager to be fucked that sometimes it makes Changmin wonder. . .  
  
“Yunho,” he muses, a sudden thought occurring to him. Yunho glances over his shoulder, eyebrows raised in question. “Will you fuck me?”  
  
Yunho stops pushing back against him and turns over entirely. “Seriously?”  
  
“You always seem to like it so much. . .” Changmin trails off, a blush crawling up his face. He shouldn’t feel embarrassed asking this of his lover of 8 years, but the truth is that they’ve never actually done it that way before. Yunho blinks at him for a second longer before smiling.  
  
“Okay. If you like,” he says. Changmin squints at him.  
  
“You don’t mind?”  
  
Yunho shrugs. “I like to bottom as a personal preference but it’s not like I’ve never fucked someone before. Actually I’m surprised it took you this long to ask to switch things up a bit.”  
  
Changmin blushes harder, which makes Yunho laugh and pull him into his arms. “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” he coos, kissing one red cheek.  
  
“Shut up,” Changmin grumbles, but he allows Yunho to lay him down on the bed and hover over him. Yunho just gazes at him for a while, his head tilted slightly in curiosity.  
  
“Have you ever been fucked before?” he asks.  
  
Changmin squirms. “Once, when I was a teenager. With my first boyfriend. But I didn’t like it so I never tried it again.”  
  
“You’ll like this,” Yunho says confidently. “With sex it all depends on who you do it with. If it’s with the wrong person it can be terrible.”  
  
Changmin smiles. “And if it’s with the right person?” he asks, sliding a hand up Yunho’s arm. Yunho grins and nuzzles against his cheek.  
  
“Then it’s the most amazing feeling in the world,” he says. He pushes Changmin’s legs apart and settles between them, hands caressing his knees and the backs of his thighs. Changmin makes a surprised sound and shudders against him; he never knew his knees were so sensitive.  
  
“Do you want to feel good baby?” Yunho purrs, reaching for the lube.  
  
“Yes,” Changmin breathes. Yunho pops the cap and squeezes a generous amount of lube out, rubbing it between his fingers to heat it up. He hitches Changmin’s leg over his shoulder and smiles reassuringly at him before lowering his fingers to his entrance.  
  
“How good?” Yunho asks. He doesn’t push in yet, just rubs against his hole until it’s all slick and clenching. Changmin pants, his thighs trembling as arousal shivers through him.  
  
“I want to feel the way you look when I’m inside you, like you never want it to end,” he says. Yunho smiles and slowly pushes one finger into him, and Changmin grunts at the sudden intrusion. It’s not too bad, just a little uncomfortable. He clenches automatically and Yunho bites his lip at how unbelievably tight he is.  
  
“Don’t clench,” he says softly. “Just relax.”  
  
Changmin takes a deep breath and lets all the tension leave his limbs. He sinks back against the bed, boneless and pliant as Yunho pulls out, dribbles more lube on his entrance, then sinks two fingers into him.  
  
It’s a little more than uncomfortable now, but it fades when Yunho crooks his fingers and brushes against a spot that makes Changmin jerk and gasp out a moan.  
  
“Oh – was that – ”  
  
“Mmm found you,” Yunho smirks and does it again, and this time Changmin arches up with a cry. His fingers dig into Yunho’s shoulders as Yunho starts pumping his fingers faster, opening him up. Changmin writhes and pushes back against him. His hair falls into his eyes, slowly becoming matted to his forehead with sweat. He whines and thrashes under Yunho.  
  
“Come on,” Changmin groans. “Just put it in – ”  
  
Yunho laughs and pulls his fingers out. He smacks Changmin’s ass playfully and Changmin yelps, his cheeks and neck flushed. He can feel Yunho’s erection pressing hard and hot against his thigh, and he watches hungrily as he squeezes lube onto his cock and slicks himself up. Changmin’s leg starts to slip off his shoulder and Yunho hitches it up again. He wraps his other leg around his waist. Changmin lets himself be arranged, trembling with anticipation, his lips parted around a pant.  
  
Yunho takes hold of his cock and starts to push into him and Changmin’s eyes widen. He’s a lot bigger than a couple of fingers, and he chokes on a cry as Yunho breaches him.  
  
“Oh – you’re huge, why are you so huge?” he whimpers frantically. Yunho murmurs soothingly and slides all the way in, and Changmin gasps at the sheer size of his length inside him, stretching and filling him completely. His nails dig crescent moons into Yunho’s back.  
  
“Okay?” Yunho kisses the corner of his mouth. Changmin nods, not trusting himself to speak, and pushes back against him. Yunho gets the hint and thrusts into him, a sudden, hard move that shoves Changmin up the bed and makes him moan as he brushes against his prostate. They gyrate together slowly, giving Changmin time to adjust.  
  
“Faster,” he breathes. “Come on – ”  
  
Yunho takes hold of his hips, the playfulness slipping from his face to leave heat and intense purpose in its place, and that’s all the warning Changmin gets before he slams into him. He’s fast and powerful, and Changmin cries out as Yunho fucks him at a pace that leaves him breathless. The pain of penetration fades and mind-numbing pleasure takes over, and he makes garbled, incoherent sounds as Yunho thrusts into him relentlessly. A droplet of sweat slides down the side of Yunho’s face and Changmin leans up to lick at it and pant filthy endearments into his ear.  
  
It makes Yunho falter, and Changmin uses the opportunity to climb into his lap and sink down on his length, his head thrown back and his nails scratching red lines down Yunho’s back.  
  
“Fuck,” he groans. “Oh, fuck – ”  
  
Yunho grabs his ass and lifts him slightly so he can thrust into him and Changmin gets the idea, grinding down to meet him. They kiss as he bounces in Yunho’s lap, wet and open-mouthed, the sound of lube squelching out of him and the slap of their bodies meeting filling the room. His cock rubs against Yunho’s torso with every thrust, the friction delicious and teasing. Changmin’s head spins and he scrabbles at Yunho, his moans steadily getting louder and louder as Yunho mouths at his jaw. But they can’t get the angle he wants in this position, so after a few minutes Yunho urges him onto his hands and knees and pushes back into him.  
  
Changmin cries out as the new angle seats Yunho deeper than ever inside him. He trembles and pushes back to meet his thrusts and knows that later there will be bruises on his hips from Yunho’s grip. That knowledge only heightens his lust. They move together desperately and Yunho leans over him to nip at his ear.  
  
“So tight – Oh Changminnie, you feel so good,” he moans. Changmin chokes and clenches his fingers in the bedsheets as Yunho punctuates his moan with a particularly hard thrust.  
  
“H-hyung,” he whimpers.  
  
He’s never called Yunho hyung before, never in either private or public, despite their 2-year age gap. Yunho has never asked him to, but now the word works on him like an aphrodisiac. He growls and flips Changmin over and Changmin goes sprawling on his back, legs spread, thighs slick with precum and sweat. Yunho bends him in half and shoves back into him, his eyes glowing red with devilish intent.  
  
“Say it again,” he hisses. Changmin whimpers and thrashes under him.  
  
“Hyung – please – ”  
  
“Again.” Yunho’s fangs unsheathe and glint in the light like knives.  
  
“Hyung. . .hyung. . .hyung – ah!”  
  
Yunho bites into his neck and Changmin screams, his whole body seizing up as orgasm suddenly crashes through him. He jerks and shudders in Yunho’s arms, rasping out a sob before collapsing back on the bed. Yunho sucks tenderly on the bite, his hips slowing before he raises his head and crushes Changmin’s lips under his. The sweet, pungent taste of blood spills between them and Changmin moans. His body feels too sensitive now, and every time Yunho moves it makes him shudder and clench around him. Yunho grunts, flushed and so close to the edge he just needs one last push –  
  
Changmin pulls back and meets his eye, all swollen lips and flushed cheeks and those sweet, deadly brown eyes.  
  
“Hyung,” he moans, and Yunho cries out and spills inside him. Changmin gasps – it’s a strange sensation, feeling Yunho come in him, though not unpleasant. Yunho collapses on top of him and Changmin wraps himself around him and presses his face into his shoulder.  
  
“Thank you,” he mumbles, voice muffled. “That was amazing.”  
  
Yunho groans and pulls out of him carefully. Seed spills down Changmin’s thighs and he clenches, part of him just wanting to keep it all inside him.  
  
“You – ” he sighs and nuzzles into Changmin’s neck. “You called me hyung.”  
  
Changmin grins. “Oh, you liked that did you?” he teases. Yunho curls around him and hums happily.  
  
“So much.”  
  
“Don’t get used to it,” Changmin warns, but Yunho just smiles and cuddles closer.  
  
\- - -  
  
“Hi baby. I miss you too.”  
  
Changmin stirs awake to the sound of Yunho cooing into his phone. He’s sitting up in bed, the sheets bunched around his waist. Changmin rolls over and nuzzles into his side and Yunho’s arm automatically wraps around his shoulders.  
  
“Mhm,” he says. “And did you thank grandpa?”  
  
“Is that Sora?” Changmin asks groggily. Yunho nods. “Tell her I miss her,” Changmin mumbles. “And that she makes a much better snuggle buddy than you.”  
  
Yunho frowns but relays the message. Changmin can hear Sora’s giggles on the other end of the line and smiles.  
  
“She says she knows,” Yunho says grudgingly.  
  
Changmin grins into his pillow.  _That’s my girl._  
  
He dozes for a while, half-listening to Yunho’s conversation. He’s a little sore but in a good way, and he wonders vaguely if this is how Yunho always feels after they fuck. It’s nice, this feeling of being satisfyingly ravished but also taken care of.  
  
After a while Sora puts Mrs Parks on the line and Yunho talks to her for a bit before hanging up. He puts his phone aside and leans down to kiss Changmin. Changmin arches into him with a pleased hum.  
  
“How is she?” he asks when they draw apart.  
  
“Fine. Apparently she was moping around without us so your father bought her a kitten to distract her.”  
  
“What?” Changmin blinks. “What does she need a kitten for? She has vampires for dads! We can turn into cats whenever she wants.”  
  
Yunho rolls his eyes. “Apparently it’s ‘not the same.’ Anyway she’s happy now so I wouldn’t complain.”  
  
Changmin plays with the edge of the sheet, his lips pursed in a pout. “My father bought it for her, eh. . .”  
  
“It was very nice of him to do that,” Yunho says softly.  
  
“I know,” Changmin grumbles. “I swear he loves her more than he ever loved me.”  
  
Yunho gives him a sympathetic little smile and kisses him again. He pulls away after a few seconds and thumps Changmin’s chest.  
  
“I can’t believe you think our daughter is better at snuggling than me. I am a pro snuggler,” he pouts.  
  
“You move around too much,” Changmin yawns. “And seemingly grow extra limbs in the process. It’s like I’m trying to hug an octopus.”  
  
Yunho clamps his thighs around him and rolls them, sending Changmin sprawling across him with an  _oof_  of surprise. Changmin glares, but Yunho merely smirks up at him. The sheets have fallen away in their tussle, leaving him gloriously naked. Changmin’s glare slowly morphs into a smirk. He slides down Yunho’s body, mouth trailing over his stomach, waist and the indent of his hips before closing over the head of his cock.  
  
Yunho makes a breathy little sound and curls his fingers in his hair as Changmin starts to suck. He licks his way up the underside of his cock, purring low in his throat as Yunho starts to harden in his mouth. He tastes salty and clean and Changmin can’t get enough of him. He pulls off with a pop and burrows lower, sucking Yunho’s balls into his mouth one after the other. Yunho moans, low and dirty, and tries to thrust up before Changmin holds him down.  
  
“Behave,” Changmin says, and goes back to sucking him. He swirls his tongue around the head, the slow drag of arousal spreading through him as Yunho pants and whimpers under him. Changmin reaches a hand down and tugs at himself, stroking slow and easy as he sinks lower on Yunho’s length. It’s lucky his mouth is so wide otherwise he’d have trouble fitting it all in. He sinks down until the head of Yunho’s cock is brushing the back of his throat and his nose is buried in the brush of Yunho’s pubic hair. Changmin breathes him in, nostrils flaring at the musk of his arousal, and swallows.  
  
Yunho arches up with a cry. Changmin does it again and Yunho’s hands leave his hair to clench in the bedsheets. He pulls back and bobs his head, moaning around Yunho’s cock as he strokes himself faster with his free hand. His eyes rise, greedily taking in the sight of Yunho flushed and panting beneath him, completely abandoned to pleasure as he thrusts up and up. His hands return to Changmin’s hair and hold him down and Changmin lets him fuck his face, saliva dripping down his chin and eyes closed in bliss. He loves the taste and feel of Yunho’s dick in his mouth, all that heat and hardness pushing down his throat. He squeezes himself harder, rutting against the bed, and his moans cause Yunho to moan in tandem.  
  
“I’m going to come,” he pants, and Changmin pulls off slightly, breathing hard.  
  
“In my mouth,” he says. “Come in my mouth.”  
  
Yunho groans and guides his head back down. Precum spills across his tongue and Changmin sucks on him, bobbing his head faster until Yunho arches up and comes with a cry.  
  
Changmin drinks him down, lapping around Yunho’s softening length before clambering up onto his knees and straddling his chest. He strokes himself quickly and Yunho throws his head back as Changmin bites his lip, shudders and comes all over him. White seed stripes Yunho’s neck and chest and Changmin makes a satisfied sound as he unloads all over him. He runs his hand through the mess, rubbing it against Yunho’s nipples before offering his fingers for him to suck.  
  
Yunho laps at them eagerly, his cheeks flushed and gaze hooded as their eyes meet.  
  
“You look so good with my cum on your skin,” Changmin whispers. “I think I should spend the rest of the morning covering you in it.”  
  
Yunho closes his eyes and moans around his fingers, and Changmin pulls them out and crushes their lips together.  
  
\- - -  
  
It’s mid-afternoon by the time they manage to drag themselves out of bed. They shower and get dressed, and Yunho suggests going down to the town shops. He had promised to buy Sora a present after all, and it’ll be nice to see if anything’s changed since they left. Heavy, ominous black clouds hang overhead as they bundle up and get in the car.  
  
It starts to snow as they drive into town, lazy white flakes drifting down to cover the world outside. They park at the side of the town square and get out, and Changmin finds his hand automatically slipping into Yunho’s as they walk. He thinks back to the first time they had come here, walking down the sidewalk in the middle of the night until a photo frame came crashing out of a nearby window. . .  
  
They pass Boa’s old house and pause to see if anyone’s around. The living room curtains are open and Changmin can see two children inside; there must be a family living here now. He wonders if Boa came back to sell it herself or if the Department repossessed it in the aftermath of the raid. They haven’t heard from her since the night she left them, and her absence is a void in their hearts that’s never quite faded.  
  
Snowflakes cling to his eyelashes and Changmin smiles as Yunho leans over to kiss his eyelids and melt them away. They duck into a toy shop and spend a good hour arguing over what to get Sora; she loves dolls but she also likes playing with cars, and drawing books, and action figures. Eventually they settle on a leather bound volume of fairytales to help her practice her reading; it’s a beautiful first-edition copy with accompanying illustrations and Changmin sort of just wants to keep it for himself, which Yunho of course teases him mercilessly about.  
  
It’s nightfall by the time they get back to the cottage. A deep layer of snow covers everything, and the cottage looks like something out of a fairytale. They head inside and Yunho builds the fire up to thaw the place a little. They had bought wine and cheese from town and Changmin pops the bottle and pours them each a glass. They toast in silence and drink, and Yunho looks so relaxed and happy it makes Changmin incredibly glad they decided to do this. The city is like a living, breathing beast, pushing them from commitment to commitment, always busy, never sleeping – but here, out in the countryside away from everything – here the peace had always felt magical.  
  
Yunho joins him at the kitchen counter as Changmin slices the cheese up. Instead of helping he sets out to be as distracting as possible, tickling Changmin’s side and kissing his neck as Changmin squirms and scolds him around helpless laughter. He’s just threatening to spank Yunho with a spatula when a clatter from outside makes them both pause and look around. There’s silence for a while, then Changmin shrugs.  
  
“Probably just a stray cat,” he says.  
  
His words are followed by a low, rumbling growl that peters out into a whimper. Paws scrabble at the back door. It sounds like an animal in pain, and Yunho moves quickly towards the door.  
  
“That’s no cat,” he says. “That’s – ”  
  
He pulls it open and a huge silver wolf stumbles into the cottage. Changmin drops the knife he was holding and it clatters loudly on the shelf.  
  
She’s limping and bleeding from a wound in her shoulder. Her fur is matted with dirt, but there is no denying that it’s clearly, unmistakably Boa.  
  
She pants on the threshold for a moment before the wolf melts away to leave her a woman again. Boa gets to her feet slowly and they stare at each other and Changmin has no idea what to say. They haven’t seen her in 6 years – 6 years without so much as a phone call or an email just telling them she’s fine. When she’d left they hadn’t realised she’d be cutting off all contact, and the first time Yunho had tried her number and found that it was disconnected he’d been upset about it for the rest of the day. There’s a charged silence, then Boa goes to the counter, grabs the wine bottle and takes a long swig. She sets it back down after a couple of seconds and breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
“That’s better. God, It’s freezing out there.” Her eyes flicker to them.  
  
Neither of them moves.  
  
“Boa,” Yunho breathes eventually. “What are you doing here?”  
  
She gives a sharp little bark of laughter. “Reconnaissance. I heard Department vans were patrolling around here and I wanted to see what they were up to. Almost got away with it too, but one of them spotted me as I was leaving and, well – ” She gestures to her shoulder, and Changmin realises she’s bleeding from a gunshot wound. His eyebrows snap together.  
  
“You went on a reconnaissance mission alone? What about the pack?”  
  
Boa’s expression darkens. She looks away. “The pack. . .” she murmurs. “The pack is gone.”  
  
“What do you mean gone?” Yunho asks. Boa swallows and meets his gaze and there’s pain in her eyes, pain and bitter disappointment where there used to be kindness and laughter.  
  
“I mean it’s over. It’s been over for years. We tried to keep things going after the raid but. . .we never really recovered from our losses that night. Everyone eventually moved on, scattered to different places. I couldn’t keep them together.” She pauses. “I came back, you know,” Boa says softly. “A year later – but you were gone.”  
  
“We moved in with my parents,” Changmin says. “It seemed easier. Better for Sora.”  
  
Boa gives a short nod. “I figured it was something like that.”  
  
Silence spools out between them and it’s heavy with the weight of possibility, the what-ifs of what could have been if Boa hadn’t chosen the pack over them, if they had waited just a little longer for her, if the Department hadn’t found them. . .  
  
Boa smiles wistfully and shrugs her good shoulder. “It’s ironic, isn’t it? The pack was the reason I left you in the first place and it doesn’t even exist anymore.”  
  
“Boa. . .” Yunho whispers. He hates seeing her like this, hates the bitter edge to her voice, hardened by experience. Their years apart haven’t been kind to her and he can tell, though she is too proud to admit it, that she regrets leaving them.  
  
Boa sighs and shakes her head, as though sensing what he’s thinking. “Forget it. It’s all in the past now. I’ve gotten used to being a lone wolf.”  
  
Yunho examines her, her sluggishly bleeding wounds and the bruise on her cheek, and thinks that she had seemed stronger when she had a pack. He touches her shoulder and she flinches slightly.  
  
“Why isn’t this healing?” Yunho asks.  
  
“Silver bullet,” Boa says. “Lucky it went clean through – they just take longer to heal than normal wounds.”  
  
“Isn’t there some way to speed up the process?” Changmin asks. He doesn’t like the look of that wound. “Like with vampires and blood?”  
  
Boa turns dark eyes on him. “Our methods are a little cruder than that.”  
  
“Cruder than drinking blood?” Changmin raises an eyebrow.  
  
Boa is silent for a moment, then a grimace twists her lips. “Werewolves heal through sex,” she says. “It stimulates our immune system.”  
  
Changmin and Yunho exchange a glance that communicates more in a second than some people do in a year.  
  
“Sleep with us,” Changmin says abruptly. Boa starts and stares at him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You need help and we’re right here, it’s perfect.”  
  
She shakes her head. “No. I can’t ask that of you.”  
  
“Boa,” Yunho says softly. “You saved our lives and the life of our daughter. You helped us when we had nobody else to turn to. You can ask anything of us and we would be compelled to obey.”  
  
She turns to him with a fierce glare. “So you’ll sleep with me because you owe me one, is that it?”  
  
“ _No,_ ” Changmin says. “Doing this for you wouldn’t be a sacrifice, it would be an honour – ”  
  
“You don’t understand what you’re offering,” Boa says. “Your relationship isn’t the type that could sustain you having casual sex with just anyone – ”  
  
“But you’re not just anyone!” Changmin bursts out. “This is where we would have ended up anyway if you hadn’t left us. Or do you really think we’d make this offer to anybody but you?”  
  
Boa goes still. Muted pain flashes across her face. “That was a long time ago Changmin,” she says quietly. She strides towards the door. “I’m leaving.”  
  
“You can’t! You’re injured, where will you go?” Changmin starts after her, but Yunho grabs his wrist and shakes his head.  
  
“I’ll handle it myself,” Boa snaps.  
  
The door slams behind her with the finality of rejection.  
  
\- - -  
  
They go to bed in silence after that. Yunho curls up around Changmin and Changmin runs his fingers through his hair and stares up at the ceiling, lost in thought.  
  
“Why do you think she said no?” he asks after a while.  
  
Yunho sighs and rolls onto his back. “I think. . .she’s scared,” he says softly.  
  
Changmin blinks; Boa doesn’t strike him as the sort of person who’d be scared of much. “Of what?” he wonders.  
  
“Of how much she loves us,” Yunho says. “I think she’s scared that if she did this it’d make her want to stay, and we all know that’s not possible anymore.”  
  
Changmin sighs and runs a hand up Yunho’s arm. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he knows it’s true. That small window of opportunity they’d had for a future with Boa at their side had long since closed. There was no place for her in his parents’ home, nor would she want one, and they couldn’t leave just yet – not without endangering Sora’s future.  
  
“I just wanted to see her happy again,” he whispers.  
  
“I know baby,” Yunho says softly. “Me too.”  
  
The front door bangs open. Snow swirls inside, and Yunho is on his feet instantly as Boa strides in, pulls his head down and crushes their lips together. He gasps in surprise and kisses back for a moment before pulling away and cupping her face in his hands.  
  
“You came back,” Yunho whispers.  
  
Boa expression softens as she searches his gaze. “I never could stay away,” she says. She leaves him and prowls up the bed to straddle Changmin, and kisses him hard and fierce. Changmin clutches her hips with a groan. Boa controls the kiss, pushing his mouth open and curling her tongue around his until he’s breathless and throbbing with arousal.  
  
They tear at each other, tugging and ripping clothes in their urgency. Yunho divests her of her shirt and cups pert breasts in his hands, licking at the blood crusted around her shoulder, and Boa moans and arches up.  
  
They pull her down on the bed and strip her naked. Even wounded she’s slender and beautiful, all milky skin and slim, corded muscles. She has the sort of body that makes men want to protect her, regardless of whether she needs it or not, and Changmin can’t remain unaffected. He takes one delicate calf in his hand and licks at the deep scratch marring her leg, moaning as the sweet tang of her blood fills his mouth.  
  
Yunho lowers his head and closes his mouth around her nipple, tugging and sucking while his hand works over her other breast. Changmin slides up Boa’s body, pressing a kiss against her inner thigh before trailing higher. He pushes her legs apart and she opens for him, her folds already wet and glistening. Changmin flicks his tongue out and licks at her, and Boa makes a fantastic, hungry sound.  
  
He burrows into her, kissing and licking and sucking until she’s thrashing under him. She tastes good, the musk of her arousal thick and heavy on his tongue. Changmin finds her clit and sucks on it and Boa cries out, her hands tangling in his hair.  
  
Yunho joins him and they eat her out together until she orgasms with a gasp, her whole body tightening and her back curving up in a perfect bow. The taste of her floods his mouth and Changmin pulls back with a grin, licking his lips as she pants up at him. She’s flushed and dazed, strands of dark hair sticking to her cheek, her eyes glowing a faint yellow. She looks magnificent. Changmin kisses her, deep and sweet, and she shivers at the taste of herself on his lips.  
  
“You ever been bitten by a vampire?” he asks.  
  
“No,” Boa pants. He exchanges a grin with Yunho.  
  
“It feels really good,” Yunho purrs. He’s still licking at her clit, making her shudder and tighten every few seconds.  
  
Boa smiles and stretches out against the bed. “Well, go on then,” she says as Changmin slides back down her body.  
  
They bite her inner thighs, one each, and she arches up with a scream. Delicious, intoxicating blood fills his mouth and Changmin groans. He’s so hard it’s painful and he can smell the familiar scent of Yunho’s arousal. They pull away after a few mouthfuls and Boa thrashes, her fingers digging into the sheets.  
  
“Fuck,” she gasps. “Oh, fuck – ”  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Changmin purrs. They descend on her, taking turns to kiss her, and she licks at their fangs, fearless and tender. Yunho’s hand slides down and rubs at her clit and she clenches her thighs around him. Moments later she flips him onto his back and climbs on top of him. Her hands close around his cock, stroking his straining erection and Yunho throws his head back with a moan. Her eyes glow a brighter yellow.  
  
“He’s stunning, isn’t he?” Changmin whispers, coming up behind her and pressing a kiss to her neck. Boa tilts her head to the side to give him better access and hums in agreement.  
  
“He’s perfect,” she says. Yunho pants up at them, flushed and needy, and Boa puts him out of his misery by rising up on her knees and sinking down on his length with a groan.  
  
Yunho gasps and thrusts up instinctively. Her heat surrounds him, tight and wet. He starts to rise up to get better traction but she pushes him down and rolls her hips, a slow smile spreading across her lips when he moans and grabs her hips.  
  
Boa purrs with satisfaction and tilts her head back, her hair sliding over Changmin’s shoulder.  
  
“Well?” she breathes. “What are you waiting for?”  
  
Changmin gulps. She’s so tiny he doesn’t know how she’ll accommodate both of them, but Boa turns her head and her eyes flash with command and Changmin finds himself jerking into action. He scrambles for the lube and slicks himself up before starting to push into her from behind.  
  
Boa hisses and hunches forward, her nails digging into Yunho’s chest as Changmin sheathes himself inside her. He hangs there for a second, breathless at the heat gripping him, before lacing his fingers with Yunho’s over her hips and starting to move. He lifts her up and pushes her down on Yunho’s length as he fucks her, and soon they find a rhythm has has all three of them moaning and gasping and spiraling towards completion together. Boa’s head rolls back onto Changmin’s shoulder. She looks gone, completely given over to pleasure, and Changmin cups her face and kisses her, strands of her hair tangling around his fingers. He meets Yunho’s eyes and the searing heat of their connection shudders through them both.  
  
Yunho comes first, arching up with a cry and spilling inside Boa. She groans and leans down to kiss him, hot and messy as her second orgasm of the night shudders through her. She tightens around him almost painfully and Changmin gasps and pauses in his rhythm as they untangle themselves. Boa turns her head and meets his eye, and understanding flashes between them.  
  
Changmin grabs her and holds her down before thrusting back into her. He’s fast and rough this time, and Boa cries out and snarls at him to go harder. She reaches for Yunho and they kiss as Changmin thrusts and thrusts and comes with a loud groan.  
  
Panting and dazed, he pulls out and tumbles over. Yunho and Boa slowly draw apart. They exchange a look, then both of them crawl over to Changmin and kiss him.  
  
“Thank you,” Boa whispers against his lips. Changmin murmurs something and tugs her closer. They shift so she’s between them, lithe and small and just the right size to fit in their arms.  
  
\- - -  
  
Later, after they’ve caught their breath a little, Changmin and Yunho go down on Boa again and give her one more orgasm, and she calls them fucking overachievers around garbled pleas to  _stop_  and  _more_. She’s too exhausted for anything after that but they’re both hard again, so she lies back and lazily watches Changmin fuck Yunho into the sheets.  
  
“Mmm that was delicious,” Boa mumbles. She’s curled up between them with her head on Changmin’s shoulder while Yunho spoons her from behind. Her shoulder wound and other injuries are almost gone, having started healing over sometime around her second orgasm.  
  
“My ass hurts,” Yunho mumbles into her neck. Changmin had been so rough in that last round, as though making up for the night before.  
  
“My everything hurts,” Boa groans.  
  
Changmin smirks. Immediately afterwards two fists thump into his shoulder and his smirk disappears.  
  
“Ow,” he mumbles.  
  
“Tell it to the bruises on my hips,” Boa says. Changmin runs a hand up her side. Florid red and purple marks in the shape of their fingers stand out against her skin, but they’re healing fast as she recovers. He gives her a lopsided smile.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
They lapse into silence. The room is inundated with the smell of sex and the sheets are stained beyond repair but none of them can be bothered to move. Changmin has just slipped into a doze when his eyes fly open.  
  
“Crap,” he says. “We didn’t use a condom.”  
  
Boa laughs and shifts around to get more comfortable. “Relax, it’s not mating season. If I was in heat you might have been in trouble.”  
  
“An interesting prospect.” Changmin turns towards Yunho with a grin. “How do you feel about more kids?”  
  
“Oh sure, let’s just have a litter of half-werewolf, half-vampire puppies to add to our family of misfits. Sora would love a sibling, she keeps asking me why father won’t write to the stork for one.”  
  
Boa chokes on a laugh as Changmin reaches over her to thump Yunho’s shoulder.  
  
“Stop filling her head with nonsense. Next thing you know she’ll believe in Santa Clause.”  
  
“Changmin,” Yunho says slowly. “Sora does believe in Santa Clause. And so help me if you dispel her of this illusion I will hang you by your balls.”  
  
Changmin grumbles under his breath as Boa winces in sympathy. She rolls over and traces invisible patterns into Yunho’s chest.  
  
“How is Sora?” she asks.  
  
“Good,” Yunho says. “I wish you could see her, she’s the sweetest little girl.”  
  
Boa smiles sadly. “I wish I could see her too, but it’s not safe for rogues to enter the cities anymore. It’s not safe anywhere really.”  
  
Her fingers trace the raised bump of Changmin’s tag, a faint green glow under the inside of his wrist, and Changmin nudges his nose against her cheek. He knows why she’s never gotten tagged; for someone like Boa being chained down by something as symbolically binding as a tag would be close to a death sentence. Boa belongs to no-one; she’s a wolf in woman form, wild and fierce and free, and to try and tame that would be a disservice to her.  
  
“Where are you going to go now?” he asks. Boa sighs and sits up slowly.  
  
“I think I’m going to leave the country,” she says. “Wait for things to calm down a bit around here.” She glances back at them and smiles. “Wait for our great white hope to grow up.”  
  
“She’s not your pawn Boa,” Changmin says quietly. Her smile widens until her dimple shows.  
  
“I know. I wouldn’t try to make her one. I have only hope, and faith in a destiny far beyond our control.”  
  
Changmin sighs. He pulls her back down between them and they curl up together, limbs warm and pliant and tangled.  
  
\- - -  
  
In the morning Boa is gone, the only sign of her the scent of earth and the taste of her kiss on their lips.  
  



End file.
